


【all快】黄色废料堆积场

by HoriHobb



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Bottom!Kaito, M/M, succubus!Kaito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoriHobb/pseuds/HoriHobb
Summary: 淫魔斗，有一点碧池系伪！underage，但还是预警一下请确定能接受再看作者新手上路，看萎了不负责
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Original Character(s), Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Original Male Character
Kudos: 45





	【all快】黄色废料堆积场

**Author's Note:**

> 1-路人快

14岁，正是个不上不下的年龄。而在日本，它恰恰好就是那条道德的底线，所以在男人问起他年龄时，他用着软糯的声音回答道：“叔叔，我14岁。”

而他真实的年龄谁又会知道呢？淫魔的时间不同于人类，他们的外貌永远停驻在最青春烂漫的一刻。男孩的身躯正处于拔高的阶段，双手双脚都纤细纤长，刺激着男人的视觉，宛如一伸手，就能把那躯体捞进怀里，用力地揉碎，融到骨子里。

快斗双手抱住男人粗壮的手臂，柔若无骨的身子就这样贴了上去。细软的头发散发着甜味，挠得人心痒痒，这时男人已经不敢动弹，只能由着快斗拉着他拐进了一条僻静的巷子里。

快斗俯下身子，凑近男人的胯下。对方的裆部已经鼓起了一个不容小觑的弧度，快斗舔了舔嘴唇，用牙齿咬开裤子的拉链。性器带来的灼热湿气隔着布料喷洒到男孩脸上，快斗用手沿着性器的轮廓，上下描摹着。长长的睫毛在脸上打下一片阴影，他睁着那双宝蓝色的眼，纯真得好似初经性事的处子。

男人伸出手，摸上快斗的头发，细软的褐色发丝手感良好，他稍微用力，压着少年，让他朝着自己的胯部又近了几分。察觉到男人的不耐烦，快斗也不再磨蹭，直接就把那层布料拉了下来，早已勃起的性器终于摆脱了束缚，快斗一时闪避不及，那红紫色的物什就这样打到了他的脸上。男人似乎有些不好意思，想开口说些什么，却被快斗接下来的动作堵回了话。

男孩把发着腥味的阴茎用手圈住，然后伸出舌头，沿着暴起的青筋，从根部直接舔到了马眼。粉嫩的软舌从殷红的双唇中露出一点点尖来，轻柔地沿着龟头的缝隙打转，把渗出来的前液细细地舔干净。男孩垂下了眼睑，张开嘴，把粗大的性器直接吞了进去，然而才吞了一半，快斗就已经有些吃不消，只好伸出手，握住没能吃下去的部分，配合着口腔的吞吐，给男人做着手活。

男人难以自制地发出粗喘，少年的口腔温热美好，缩紧的喉头挤压着男人的龟头，不消多时，男人就闷哼着射了出来。

白色的浊液直直地射在了少年的脸上，少年晶亮的蓝色双眸此时染上了雾气，浓密的睫毛粘黏着乳白的精液，显得格外淫靡。快斗伸出舌头，勾起脸颊上仍在滴落的精液，卷进了嘴里。

“甜的。”少年嘻嘻笑着，用脸颊蹭着男人刚射完的阴茎，幼稚得宛如一个孩童。

男人刚刚发泄过的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。快斗推搡着男人的胸口，示意对方躺到地上，然后自己张开双腿，直接坐了上去。隔着一层薄薄的布料，少年富有肉感的臀瓣，不知是有意还是无意，在男人半勃的性器上若有若无地磨蹭。男人急不可耐的伸出手，想解开快斗的衣服，快点让那莹白的身子毫无保留地展露出来。察觉到男人的意图，快斗抵着对方的胸口，俯下身子，凑近男人的耳畔，悄声说着自己来就好。

把碍事的裤子脱掉之后，粉嫩的穴口就这样暴露在了空气中，快斗没有犹豫，直接就伸进了两根手指。穴口里的淫液随着手指的搅动，发出咕叽的声音。淫魔天生用于性爱的身体其实并不需要什么扩张和润滑，但是快斗知道，自己自渎的模样，总能激起一些男人更加高昂的性欲。

这次也不例外，男人掐在快斗腰上的手又紧了几分，若是常人，第二天那里肯定会留下青紫的瘀痕，但是淫魔的身体拥有极强的自愈能力，所以那处掐痕除了在雪白的皮肤上留下一些艳丽的桃色外，很快便消失不见。

感觉时间差不多了，快斗抽出手指，那绯红色的穴口和指尖还残留着一丝银线，随着手指的抽出被拉得细长。快斗一只手撑在男人的胸口，另一只手扶住男人已经涨得青紫的性器，先用穴口磨蹭了几下，让龟头沾上穴口溢出的淫液，权当是做了润滑。然后把男人怒涨的性器对准瑟缩的穴口，慢慢坐了下去。

“嗯......”

男人的性器尺寸还算可观，快斗撑着身子，整个人向后倒去，腰绷得直直地，好像受不住似的，喘着气，口里发出浅浅的低吟。

粗大的性器被穴口逐渐吞没的景色看得男人两眼发直，不甘于被动的情况，男人伸出手握住少年单薄的肩膀，一阵天旋地转，快斗被男人压到了地上。坚硬的水泥地磕得脊椎骨有些生疼，但快斗没有多加在意，他伸出双手，揽上了身上男人的脖子，挺起身，凑到对方的耳边说：“请快一点。”

不需要快斗提醒，早已忍耐多时的男人抓起快斗纤细的腰肢，直接大开大合地操干了起来。快速的捣弄把穴口的淫液打成白色的泡沫，那圈软肉被摩得发红，可怜兮兮地绞着男人的肉棒。

“嗯...里面，再深一点...”

快斗感觉到自己用来接受精液的生殖腔已经被撞得有些微微开口，他绞紧了后穴，想让身上的男人能进得更深些。男人已经完全沉浸在了性爱之中，放空的大脑没有气力去想为什么少年的体内还会有另一个小口，绝顶的快感深入骨髓，他只能盲目地追求着更多的快乐。

淫魔的生殖腔已经被撞开了一个口子，那处狭窄的缝隙轻轻吮吻着性器的前端，带来莫大的快感。快斗也在长时间的顶弄下微微失了神，漂亮的双眸盛满了氤氲的雾气，生理性的泪水在脸上留下一道道泪痕。他张着嘴，舌尖不自觉地向外吐露着，吞咽不下的诞液顺着嘴角流下。

“快斗...好可爱...”男人抱住男孩纤细的身子，舔去快斗眼角的泪水。男孩沉浸在快感中的脸庞可怜可爱，却更加刺激了男人的施虐欲。男孩的腰被折了上去，膝盖几乎要碰到肩膀，绷直的腰肢颤得不行，却又在连续的操干中软了下去。

男人的性器又一次顶上了生殖腔的腔口，快斗咬着牙，快感顺着连接的下体传上大脑，但是还不够，淫魔需要内射至生殖腔才能最大限度地吸收男人的精气。快斗扭动着身体，配合着抽插的节奏，调整着位置，让体内的阴茎能更好地顶弄到内壁那处缝隙。

终于，龟头破开了生殖腔，顶了进去。突然爆发的快感让快斗连脚趾都蜷缩起来，圆润的指甲抓挠着男人的背，把熨得平整的西装搞出一道道褶痕。生殖腔的软肉比肠壁更为湿软，绵密，男人的阴茎刚进去，就层层叠叠地缠上来，男人闷哼着，更加大力地把阴茎向深处挺进，丰富的汁水被捣得外泄，摩擦的水声在僻静的巷子里格外明显。

紧致的腔道几乎能感受到男人性器的形状，快斗红着眼角，酥麻的快感从相连的下体传上脑髓，生殖腔内每一处都是敏感点，粗大的龟头破开层层软肉，毫不留情地顶到最深处，少年的身子随着顶弄被向上推去，又被男人掐着腰重新按回。快斗觉得自己封闭的子宫口仿佛都要被磕开来，他大声叫着不行，太过了，双腿却缠上男人的腰，让两人连接得更加紧密。

男人突然把头埋在快斗的肩窝上，腔内的性器突突跳动着，显然是处在爆发的边缘。

“直接...射进来就好...啊！”快斗已经说不上连续的话，生殖腔裹着男人的阴茎，催促着身上的人快点射进来。

男人闷哼一声，掐着快斗的腰狠狠往下按，同时下身向上挺动，龟头抵住深处的子宫口，直接射了出来。滚烫的精液冲刷内壁，快斗尖叫着，身前被遗忘的性器可怜地吐出白浊，体内的生殖腔抽搐着缩紧，接着喷出大量火热的淫液，浇到男人性器顶端。

过了一会，快斗从高潮的失神中清醒过来，却发现身上的男人没了动静，他轻轻推了一下，对方的身子就顺势瘫倒在了一旁。

“不会吧...”快斗惊诧地看着晕倒在地上的男人，已经疲软的性器直接就滑了出来，没有了阴茎的阻塞，射进去的精液有一部分就直接顺着穴口流了出来，快斗细不可闻地啧了一声，他这次完全就是一时兴起，没有提前做些调查工作。谁能想到他运气能有那么差。

饥饿感仍没有完全退去，快斗叹着气，整理好衣衫，留着躺在地上不省人事的男人，离开了巷子。


End file.
